A Very 'Interesting' Holiday
by Geckoguy555
Summary: Parties at the Ketchum house never fail to entertain and this one certainly lived up to the standard set by their Halloween party. A little Advanceshipping near the end as well as a hint of MistyxTracey.


Well, 'tis the season right? Happy Yule, Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or whatever it is you celebrate. Be nice, be happy, and drink plenty of eggnog, now's the only time of year you can get it! Anyway have fun with this idea of how a Holiday party at Ash's place would go.

**NOTE: THIS IS DONE IN WILL'S POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and most likely never will own Pokemon.**

I sighed as I leaned against the wall.

"_Go it'll be fun, take Leon with you a party won't kill you!" _

Gee, thanks Rin.

I looked up at the teenager who was currently arranging a "Happy Holidays!" banner above the front entryway. The ladder toppled to one side carrying the cursing sixteen-year-old with it. Parties at the Ketchum Residence always were interesting.

"Move." I sighed as I righted the ladder and pushed Ash aside. Within five minutes I had the banner relatively straight, and hadn't fallen off the ladder. The house was filled with the scent of the pine tree sitting proudly in the sitting room, which mixed with the aroma of gingerbread courtesy of Mrs. Ketchum. The kitchen was filled to the brim with cookies, cakes, and some fudge, all made from scratch. Gary lounged in the sitting room, playing with his Pokégear, while Samuel Oak helped Delia in the kitchen. I almost doubled laughing over when he came out wearing a hairnet and frilly pink apron. Gary's eye twitched.

"Well I need to pick up a few gifts, so I'll leave you to your own devices for now."

No one moved until he was out the door before Gary burst out laughing, soon followed by Ash and myself. Where were Pikachu and Leon you might ask? The electric-type was outside in a tree while my 'friend' was off to parts unknown. Most likely he was cowering under the guest bed, praying not to be found by Anabel, his latest fangirl. I swear, if he spoke more often as opposed to the "Hn"s we often received and interpreted depending on the tone and his body language he might not have this problem. Maybe I should tell him Anabel wasn't invited. Then again it was nice not to see a stoic statue constantly. The rest of the day dragged on relatively normally, more guests showed up, presents were placed under the tree, beside the tree, on the couch, near the tree, and so on.

Professor Oak returned at about five thirty and placed the hand wrapped gifts on top of Gary, thus evicting him from the couch. Everything was fine until about six in the afternoon, when a shriek pierced the cinnamon-scented air. The shriek-er was of course one of Gary's ex-cheerleaders.

"What?! How can you possibly say that? Are you out of your mind?!" The cheerleader screeched.

"I can say it because it's true." Brianna replied coolly.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Brock as I joined the circle that had now closed around the to girls.

"They're bickering over whose…er…hotter, Gary or Drew."

I felt my left eyelid twitch.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tracey asked.

"Peachy."

Just before the fight got physical a slightly woozy Professor Oak stumbled between the two.

"Ladies, Ladies," He shouted, "Why are you fighting on such a joyous day?"

This started a bout of "Gary's hotter!" "Drew's hotter!" It took all of my self-restraint not to shout 'How in Giratina's Dimension does it matter?'

"Let me tell you both something, when Gary was younger he was quite fond of parading around the house wearing dresses" This triggered a roar of laughter from everybody in the room, except for Gary of course.

"Let me finish! As I said previously he would run around the house in a dress of his choice singing 'The Wurmple Come Marching In.' I had to convince him that others in Pallet Town would not welcome such a new fashion simply because they had not thought of it first." Once again the room was filled with laughter, catcalls, and friendly jeers alike.

After the hilarity had died down May shouted, "I remember the time Harley flirted with Drew before _and_ after he found out Drew was a guy." Again everyone shared a laugh at someone else's expense. This led to Shrubby storming out and flying away on his Flygon.

After that everything went about as normally as a holiday party at Ash's house could go, Gary was swarmed by Pikachu, Eevee, Buneary, Pachirisu, Piplup, Grotile, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Monferno, (I had the pleasure of watching.) Misty and Tracey were trapped under the mistletoe, Brock tried to follow a former cheerleader under said mistletoe and instead ran into a very intoxicated Professor Rowan who was passing through, (I will spare you the details only because it's great blackmail material.) and soon it came time to exchange gifts. Amid the exclamations of joy I heard one male voice shout my name in anger and smirked.

"What's this for?!" Ash asked as he stormed up to me holding his gift.

"What's what for?" I asked feigning innocence.

"This!" He replied as he tossed the lump of coal at me.

"I don't know how that got there, I meant to give you a voucher for a five night stay at the hotel of your choice in the Orange Islands." I lied through my teeth.

"Really?"

"Yeah…but all I have on me is a bottle of ketchup. Sorry." I replied laughing.

"I hate you."

"Everyone does." I replied as I opened Ash's present and received…

"A voucher for a five night stay at a hotel of my choice in the Orange Islands?"

"Talk about coincidence!" Replied laughing.

"Eh, I'm banned from the Orange Islands, you can have it." I said as I handed Ash the piece of paper.

"Okay, thanks." Ash went to walk away and ran into May in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ash."

"It's oka-Ahhh…" Ash trailed off as I motioned above him.

By now everyone in the room noticed the plant hanging above the two.

"What Ash?" Everyone except May.

"L-Look U-Up." Ash stuttered his face now beet red.

"O-Oh, well n-no breaking tradition, r-right?" May replied as her own face darkened.

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" I heard Brock shout from the crowd.

As I said before: parties at the Ketchum Residence are always interesting.


End file.
